Minority researchers in the field of nursing are limited. The purpose of this proposal is to advance the principal investigator's (PI) competence in the research process, including research methodology, statistical and epidemiological methods, data management and analysis. The experience gained through this training grant will develop the PI into an independent investigator. Formal educational experiences will be predominately in the area of epidemiology and behavioral research methodologies. The PI will engage in research initiatives that will serve as a vehicle to further develop the necessary research skills. A renowned researcher has agreed to serve as sponsor/mentor. The objectives of the career development proposal are to: 1. Develop the PI 's capabilities as an independent researcher in the field of cancer prevention and early detection in minority populations; 2. Increase PI 's exposure to the professional community as a nurse researcher through peer reviewed publications and scientific presentations; and 3. Develop and sustain a NIH supported cancer prevention and early detection research program at Howard University College of Pharmacy, Nursing and Allied Health Sciences - Division of Nursing The research plan is designed to test the implementation of the PI's research competence gained through educational experiences and sound mentoring. The aims of the research plan are to: 1. Assess African American males' current knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors (KAB) for prostate Cancer and early detection. 2. Compare prostate cancer knowledge, attitudes, behaviors and screening practices of African American males 50 years of age and older to African American men between 40-49 years of age controlling for confounding variables. 3. Assess the effectiveness of a church-based prostate cancer education program, which offers on-site prostate cancer screening compared too offsite screening.